


Just Decent

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, anon called me out for angst and wanted something with a happy ending so here we are lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: sometimes what they say isn't all they think





	Just Decent

**Author's Note:**

> Me: finishes everything for Parlor Tricks and is torn between laughing at how everyone is sad or touched that people actually liked it  
> Also me: still feels bad for all the angst  
> Me again: gets a request for a fic with a happy ending and writes it immediately
> 
> cheers! (you can heckle me for fics @chuwaeyo on tumblr)

You couldn't help but watch Wanda the moment she entered the room, her hair up in a messy bun and her cheeks were still flushed after a training session, with Natasha following behind her in a similar state, her leggings and red crop top drawing a small grin to your face.

"Do you have a problem with me (Y/N)?" Wanda glared at you as Natasha handed her a water bottle from the fridge.

You studied her face for another moment, thinking how cute she looked when she was annoyed, letting your mind wander, so caught up in her and everything about her. Thinking to yourself, I would never have a problem with you, you are the best human ever, you light up my day when I see your smile or hear you laugh even if I'm not the cause...I like you more than I like myself, definitely bordering love, and wow your lips look really kissable when you're pouting...

Bucky coughed and elbowed you so you could answer, but you were completely lost, "I'm sorry what?"

If there was ever a moment Bucky wished he was anything but your friend, this was it. Here you are caught staring at your crush, and you couldn't even step out of your daydream when she talked to you. He would definitely put it in your top 10 most dense moments.

He groaned to himself as Wanda's eyes glowed and she stomped over to where the two of you were sitting, "I said, do you have a problem with me?"

"I actually think you're pretty decent", you gave her a small smile and shrugged, not sure what to say to your teammate you had spent 90% of your time daydreaming about and not interacting with at all.

Your answer shocked Wanda and left her speechless, leaving it to Natasha to laugh and continue the conversation, "that's a compliment from (Y/N) if I ever heard one".

Bucky chuckled and slapped your shoulder, "ever the charmer doll".

"Did I say something bad? Why are you two laughing?" you peeled your gaze from the object of your affection to look at your friends.

The two laughed even harder at your oblivious questions, not noticing Wanda settle in next to Natasha as she watched you out of the corner of her eye. She knew you were hiding something from her, she just couldn't tell what. Not yet at least.

"Alright whatever, keep laughing, die from lack of oxygen for all I care, I gotta go meet Fury and Maria for a meeting" you rolled your eyes and stood up from your chair, "I'll be back later".

Natasha and Bucky stopped laughing to yell quick goodbyes at you and turned to the other woman with them, grins widening as they saw her watching your retreating figure.

"You know Wanda, if you're that curious about what (Y/N) thinks of you that you'll check her out so blatantly, but not say bye to her, you could just read her mind?" Bucky offered before taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

Natasha shot him a look before continuing, "I think Buck means to say, if you're so afraid that (Y/N/N) has a problem with you, a quick peep into her head wouldn't hurt".

"I suppose you're both right", Wanda pursed her lips, unsure of how to feel that you only called her "pretty decent". She was only "pretty satisfied" that it wasn't anything bad.

"Yeah, you might be pleasantly surprised at what you see" Bucky mumbled under his breath, but Wanda had heard him loud and clear, making up her mind to take a peek into your head the next time she ran into you.

When you returned to the Compound, the sun had already set, and your friends decided to get started on dinner without you after a vague message to Tony that read, "still dyin w Fury eat without me".

Twenty minutes after everyone had finished eating, you showed up to the Compound worse for wear, your eyebags were darker than usual and your usual grin was missing from your face. Wanda couldn't help but worry, but before she could say anything, Steve had called out to you, "everything alright with Fury and Maria?"

"If you mean, I just got scolded for all the property damage in the Compound and training rooms from bad pranks and accidentally breaking sandbags for the past few hours, then yeah it was pretty decent, I'm cool" You groaned and settled into the closest chair to eat the leftovers on the table, "I'm just starving".

You let your eyes wander around the room as you shoveled the last bit of pasta onto your plate and stopped when they found Wanda. And much like your eyes, your mind began to wander and think about her. What she thought about your answer to her question earlier, if she was mad at you, you'd be sad even though she looks cute when she's mad...

From your spot by the food, you only saw the back of Wanda's head, not noticing the blush that slowly crept up her neck and cheeks as she looked into your mind.

She wasn't aware that you thought about her so much, she almost felt bad at yelling at you that morning, especially seeing you come back much tired than before, training your eyes back on your plate, only playing with the food in front of you.

You wondered if Wanda liked the movie that was playing on the screen and if she would watch it again from the beginning if you had asked. How would she react if you asked her...would she be happy to get a chance to talk to you? Like how you were happy whenever you were able to talk to her? Or would she be mad like this morning again? Would she even say yes? What if you kissed her? Or took her on a date? Would that all be okay?

When you looked up from your food, Wanda was standing in front of you with her arms crossed and a blush on her cheeks, "I would say yes you know".

Now it was your turn to blush, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I would say yes to watching this ridiculous movie again with you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning, and I would also be glad to go on a date and kiss you". She had a shy pout on her face as she basically admitted to reading your mind for the past five minutes.

You didn't know how to react, but you felt your own cheeks heat up and felt lightheaded at the sudden confession. Her pout the last thing you saw before blacking out.

The next morning you woke up in your bed at the sensation of someone holding your hand and seeing a mess of hair resting on your mattress. "Wanda?"

Hearing your voice, she quickly shot up, a sleepy smile on her face, "I'm glad to see you awake, you passed out last night after you came back, how are you feeling?".

Your cheeks flushed remembering what she had said last night before you blacked out, and despite your racing thoughts and excited feelings, all you could get out was, "Just decent".

You gave her a small smile and thought to yourself, much better waking up to see you by my side, but I kinda wish that you would kiss me good morning.

Wanda let out a laugh and grinned before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on your lips, "you could just ask using your words you know".

"I know, but I think what we have going on right now is working just decent", you laughed and pulled her up to lay in bed with you. "You don't have to read my mind for me to say I love you".


End file.
